


Fluffy Snuff Fantasies

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Community: bloodyvalentine, Community: hc_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sharing a Bed, Snuff fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants Chanyeol so much he can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Snuff Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first EXO story I came up with, over a year ago, and as such, not really the Baekhyun or the Chanyeol characterisation I've written since then. But yay for finally finishing this.
> 
> Bingo squares this time: "sensory deprivation" (Kink Bingo), "sharing a bed" (Trope Bingo), "asphyxiation" (Bloody Bingo & Hurt/Comfort bingo!)

"I dreamt about you," Chanyeol says.

There's no light coming through the cracks in the curtains, but Baekhyun is only this conscious because their alarm just went off. He can remember a time when he only saw five AM because he'd stayed up the night before. 

"Mmh," Baekhyun says. He scrunches his eyes shut and burrows down into their body heat. "What were we doing?"

Chanyeol tells him they were in a park somewhere, lying on some grass. He could feel the sun on his back. 

"I was wearing shorts," he says. "And you put your hand up underneath, stroking behind my knee."

Baekhyun wriggles, and Chanyeol's arms loosen to let him turn. He can feel Chanyeol's breath on his face. It doesn't smell bad. Baekhyun's probably does. He's only known Chanyeol a month but he already knows that Chanyeol takes exceptionally good care of his teeth. 

"I want to tell you what I think it means." 

Chanyeol's whispers sound urgent, but what it means, what he wants, seems pretty obvious to Baekhyun. His voice had wavered when Baekhyun had really put his hand behind Chanyeol's knee just now. Baekhyun rocks forward, and when Chanyeol groans, tries to use the sound to find Chanyeol's mouth.

It's their first kiss. The second is easier.

\---

They always go to bed separately, and sometimes, they sleep the whole night through like that. Sometimes Baekhyun lies awake until Chanyeol's death-snuffles quieten. Sometimes, he passes out before Chanyeol starts, little white pills taking away his consciousness along with his pain. The company works them hard.

Sometimes, Chanyeol will ask: "are you cold?" The first time they shared a bed, Baekhyun had complained about being too cold.

He remembers planning to be on his best behaviour for his very first day and somehow ending up shrieking with laughter on the floor of the bedroom that would become theirs. The floor was warm, but lying next to Chanyeol was warmer. He'd never met anyone he'd liked so much so quickly.

Baekhyun could have stuck to socks tucked into flannelette pyjamas or a thicker duvet on his bed. He wouldn't be sleeping in shorts, his back sticking to Chanyeol's bare chest and the soles of his feet touching the gap between the hem of Chanyeol's sleep pants and his ankles.

When Baekhyun hears Chanyeol ask if he's "cold," he rolls onto his side, his nose an inch away from the wall. His back's only cold for an instant before Chanyeol climbs in behind him, his knees tucking into the ready bend in Baekhyun's, his arm tucking around Baekhyun's waist.

Sometimes, Baekhyun wakes up with Chanyeol's weight on top of him, squeezing all the air from Baekhyun's lungs. He likes those nights the best, waking up and knowing before he's even opened his eyes that he's not alone.

\---

Baekhyun wakes in the middle of the night with Chanyeol's arm hooked around his shoulder. He doesn't have to pee and his body feels hot, but he likes that. He shifts, wriggling in the combined heat of their bodies, and Chanyeol's arm slides from his shoulder to his neck. Against his throat. Baekhyun flinches, tries to pull away, but he's wedged between Chanyeol and the wall. 

He says Chanyeol's name. 

Chanyeol says "what?"

"You're choking me!" 

Chanyeol says something about turtles. 

Baekhyun has had lessons about how to breathe, how to take air in deep. He struggles, elbows and feet, and Chanyeol holds on tighter. He can't breathe.

Chanyeol is choking him. Chanyeol is asleep. Chanyeol is bigger, taller, heavier. Baekhyun kicks off the wall, and they roll off the bed, onto the floor.

Baekhyun's breathing is shallow. He pulls at the covers, yanking them from under Chanyeol's weight.

"Ow," Chanyeol says. "What happened?"

Baekhyun coughs. He touches his throat, and the spark of feeling goes straight to his dick. He knows he didn't imagine Chanyeol sticking up into the back of his thigh, his dick as insistent as his forearm across Baekhyun's windpipe.

"You were choking me," he says. 

"Are you ok?" Chanyeol somehow finds his shoulders, even in the dark. His hands are warm, and Baekhyun is shivering. "Want me to kiss it better?"

The thought of Chanyeol pressing soft kisses to his throat doesn't make Baekhyun's erection go down any. He's so confused.

"I just need to sleep," Baekhyun says. "Alone this time, I think."

Chanyeol laughs at that, light and soft. He tightens his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders and then lets go.

It takes Baekhyun a long time to get back to sleep.

\---

"I dreamt about you last night," Chanyeol breathes in Baekhyun's ear.

They're on the subway. Chanyeol came back to take Baekhyun home after his extra dance training. He has his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, swaying to a beat that's only playing in his head. Chanyeol loves music as much as Baekhyun loves fame. EXO is an incredible opportunity for both of them.

"You were sitting on top of me."

Baekhyun tilts his head back and to the side, stretching his neck to make a place for Chanyeol's head on Baekhyun's shoulders. 

"You put my hands around your neck," Chanyeol continues, his deep voice more like vibrations than sound as he whispers about the way Baekhyun had shook, the way he'd gripped Chanyeol's body with his knees, the rough, wet noises he had made as he choked.

Baekhyun reaches down to dig his fingers into the aching muscle just above his knee, and his dick gives up the fight. 

"But I didn't want you to be dead, so I kissed you and made it better."

Baekhyun can see Chanyeol from the corner of his eye, glancing up from where he pressed the spreading width of his teeth into Baekhyun's shoulder.

Best friends talk about sex. He's not sure they talk about it like this.

"I must have been cold," Baekhyun murmurs. "When I woke up."

"Yeah, I, uh, helped out with that." 

\---

Golden foil plastic streamers fall down from above. They're less than two weeks old as a debuted group, and Baekhyun hasn't yet had time to breathe. His shoulders are stiff under Chanyeol's hands. His face is frozen in a bland smile the whole time Chanyeol wraps one of those gold streamers around his neck, twice around and tight enough to feel against his Adam's apple when he breathes. 

Two weeks, and they already have couple websites.

At four weeks, for his birthday, Baekhyun gets Chanyeol telling a crowd of fans that they love each other. The others say they love him, too, but their words don't make his veins run ice water. He shouldn't want to tuck his hands into his sleeves in May.

Junmyeon picks up the cheque at dinner, not a manager. But it's not like they've won an award.

Baekhyun showers first, birthday boy privileges. He's pretending to be asleep, flat out on his belly, one arm under his pillow, when Chanyeol turns off the light.

He can hear the muted sounds of the city, of the others around the dorm, going to sleep. He can't hear the noises Chanyeol makes when he sleeps, just slow, steady breathing. 

"You're not sleeping," Chanyeol whispers. "You don't sound like a puppy."

"I don't make puppy noises." 

The edges of the crumpled gold foil streamer cut into Baekhyun's clenched palm. He can feel the phantom touch of it around his neck. 

"You do make puppy noises," Chanyeol insists, rolling over. 

He's looking at Baekhyun, even though there's nothing to see. They're in the dark now. No one can see. No one can take a picture. 

"But only when you're asleep. So you can't tell."

Chanyeol doesn't wait as long to ask his next question.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says, and it's not a lie because hearing Chanyeol ask makes his skin break out in gooseflesh.

He sits up, and the sound must be different than usual, because when Chanyeol's hands reach out for the edge of his bed, that's all they do. Baekhyun actually has to tell him to sit down.

"Know what this is?" Baekhyun asks, putting Chanyeol's hands on his neck. 

"You kept it?" 

Baekhyun doesn't know what that sort of wonder in Chanyeol's voice looks like on his face. 

One of his fingertips has found the knot Baekhyun tied in the foil streamer, and slips underneath. The streamer tightens against his throat as Chanyeol draws his finger to the side of Baekhyun's neck, where his pulse is liquid, fast and hot. 

"Can I?" 

The pad of Chanyeol's thumb is light pressure on the rise and fall of his throat. It makes him sit up straighter. He tips his head back, stretching the line of his throat.

The first touch of _more_ , Baekhyun gasps, gagging. Who knew broken noises could sound so loud?

Chanyeol immediately lets go, apologising; the foil streamer snaps.

"No, no." Baekhyun grabs out for Chanyeol, his hands, his arms, something. "I practiced."

"Practiced?"

"I do impressions," Baekhyun says, and then, because he already feels like he's choking on everything he can't say: "I want to blow you."

Pitch dark doesn't mean he can forget it's Chanyeol. Chanyeol, whose lips he knows, whose hands he knows, whose thighs he knows. The stretch of Baekhyun's mouth and Chanyeol's taste. He hits the back of his own throat with Chanyeol's cock and gags, this time for real, his stomach jerking up. 

Baekhyun pulls off, shallow breaths and his pulse a torrent in his ears. 

"You don't have to, you know, that far," Chanyeol says. "Just your mouth is good, hot."

"What if I want to?" Baekhyun asks, not sure what he'll do if Chanyeol says no. His lips hurt and he's so hard. "What if I want to choke on your dick?"

Chanyeol makes a noise that sounds muffled by his own knuckles. They both know not to get caught at this. Whatever this is.

"Can I?" Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol's thighs spread helplessly under Baekhyun's hands.

He has to keep pulling off Chanyeol's cock, coughing, gagging, in between Chanyeol's muffled litany of please, please, please. Baekhyun's eyes water. Chanyeol's fingers wrap around the back of Baekhyun's neck, Baekhyun's hands holding Chanyeol's hips down. 

Baekhyun feels light-headed, dizzy, and so sure he wants this. There's too much spit in his mouth and not enough dick in his throat. He feels Chanyeol's fingernails digging into his neck and he sees lights behind his eyelids, sparkles and colours even in the dark. 

Chanyeol comes messy, half in Baekhyun's mouth, half on his face, hot and thick. Baekhyun comes humping Chanyeol's shin, still coughing up come and spit over Chanyeol's softening dick.

Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's hair, asks if he's ok.

"You're supposed to kiss me after," Baekhyun says. His voice sounds raw. "So I don't stay dead."

Chanyeol scrambles to kiss him, lips so soft, tongue licking Baekhyun's face clean and rubs his big, hot hands over Baekhyun's shivering arms. He finds towels and new sleep pants for both of them and bundles Baekhyun up on the other bed.

Chanyeol says thank you. Baekhyun doesn't know what to say to that, to say at all, but this is better, Chanyeol curled up around him like a blanket. Baekhyun's throat is sore and he wants to put his fingers in his mouth, to see if he can touch where it hurts. That would mean reaching all the way down into his chest. 

"I'm not sure this is something friends do." 

He can hear, feel the absence of Chanyeol's breathing, no more damp heat tickling the back of his neck. 

Baekhyun doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know what he wants, but _who_ he wants will get him into enough trouble if they get caught. His throat feels sore, but it also feels open.

"You said you-- liked me. At the meet."

"Yeah. I-- I do," Chanyeol says. "Do you, uh, want to sleep on your own?" 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's body unwinding. The cold creeping in. 

He grabs Chanyeol's arm, and Chanyeol stops moving, not any closer but not any further away. So Baekhyun closes the distance between them, presses Chanyeol up against the wall. 

"I like sleeping with you. Beside you. All of it," Baekhyun says. "I like-- you. A lot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

In the dark, Chanyeol can't see Baekhyun blush, but he can probably feel the heat from his face. He's covering it with kisses.

Baekhyun stretches his neck so that Chanyeol can kiss there, too. Chanyeol says he's sorry, and Baekhyun tells him not to be. He tells Chanyeol he likes him. It's easier the second time. 

Later, drowsy, warm and content, Baekhyun says: "I worried it was just fan service."

"Not just fan service," Chanyeol says. "Just what we get with the lights on."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/371024.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/246499.html).


End file.
